Hilo
by Generall
Summary: Las historias siempre tienen un principio, detalles y rastros, que ningún desenlace puede desvanecer.


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 _«Tratar a la naturaleza por medio del cilindro, la esfera, el cono todo puesto en perspectiva adecuada... Dirigirse a un punto central.»_

 **Paul Cézanne**

* * *

 **Hilo**

En ocasiones la gente se preguntaba el porqué de ciertos males, sin embargo eran éstos mismos los que conducían a una serie de eventos que de no suscitarse, no habría tales historias.

Caminaba sin prisa, pero tampoco con pesada lentitud; pasos medianos y determinados. Divisó la pequeña aldea a la que se dirigía desde lo alto de una colina percibiendo un aura maligna desde esa distancia. Miró hacia el cielo y pudo apreciar que se avecinaba una ligera lluvia, entonces siguió su curso.

—Vamos, Kirara —dijo a su fiel compañera, quien ante lo dicho rugió en respuesta y se puso en marcha.

El viento les susurró en el rostro.

Hacía ya tiempo desde que ambas habían cruzado caminos; un día en que Midoriko luchaba con un gran número de demonios, Kirara apareció y voluntariamente le ofreció su ayuda. Desde entonces, no se separaban, puesto que, a pesar de ser una Yōkai no era una criatura maligna, sino más bien un ser protector y esto a Midoriko no le pasó desapercibido.

Una de las cosas que las hacía ser tan unidas era su forma de ser, se asemejaban mucho en cuanto a personalidades, pues ambas eran tranquilas y con la capacidad para percibir el bien y el mal, tanto en el ambiente como en los seres que habitaban aquel orbe.

Al llegar a la aldea Midoriko se dirigió a una cabaña en especial, no sin antes llamar la atención de sus habitantes quienes enseguida empezaron a orar y alabarla —ya que era la única Sacerdotisa de los alrededores que contaba con una ilustre reputación en su campo—. Fueron muchos los saludos y elogios con los que fue recibida, incluso se le acercaron algunas personas para agradecerle su _valioso_ tiempo e ir a visitarles. Midoriko les respondía que aquel era su deber, después de todo había nacido con una habilidad que no había pedido, pero que sin embargo fue capaz de apreciar su valor para brindar su aporte en aquellos tiempos de pugnacidad.

Nadie la había llamado, tan sólo el instinto la llevó hasta el lugar, puesto que al pasar por la zona en uno de sus tantos viajes, percibió un aura inicua que a su juicio podría llevar al aniquilamiento a aquella aldea si no cortaba prontamente el problema.

Habían cerca de 14 personas reunidas en espera de ver qué era lo que la Sacerdotisa Midoriko iba hacer en aquella cabaña.

—¿Quién habita la casa? —preguntó al pequeño colectivo.

—Nadie, mi señora. La familia que ahí vivía murió por la peste. Desde entonces está deshabitada. —Respondió uno de los aldeanos.

 _No tan deshabitada_ , pensó.

Kirara aguardó en la entrada.

Midoriko con aquella información entró a la morada, hizo a un lado la cortina y se fijó en que todo parecía normal; el polvo y las telarañas adornaban la estancia. No obstante podía ver claramente el parásito que estaba residiendo en la misma. dormía plácidamente; hibernando para luego emerger con mucho más poder. Se trataba de una larva que se había alojado en lugar, causando así el decaimiento de sus dueños y llevándolos a la muerte. Al principio fue sólo eso, una larva, pero a medida que transcurrió el tiempo se transformó en un gusano: de forma translúcida ante su propio entorno para camuflarse y protegerse del ojo humano. Su poder no era alto, al menos no para Midoriko, pero para las personas del lugar era bastante peligroso.

El sentido de supervivencia despertó a la criatura, que ante la mirada aguda de la Sacerdotisa se puso en guardia y expulsó un gas venenoso. Midoriko por otro lado atacó de forma rápida y certera; sacó su espada, le impregnó su poder y le atestó un zarpazo que lo partió por la mitad; de manera que separó el alma y la purificó antes de desaparecer.

Las partículas espirituales de color purpura que habían salido se desvanecieron, pronto, la pesadez que se había sentido antes desapareció por completo. Eran pocas las personas que podían percibir un poder en desarrollo desde ciertos puntos, pero tal era la habilidad de Midoriko, que incluso desde distancias largas, podía divisarlas gracias a sus excelentes cualidades místicas.

Salió de la cabaña habiendo concretado la razón de su paso por el sitio, Kirara iba detrás suyo meneando ambas colas, mientras que ella dejaba un rastro que haría que por mucho tiempo no llegasen monstruos al lugar. El colectivo que buscaba husmear se quedó sin comprender lo sucedido, a sus ojos ordinarios no pudieron ver lo que había sucedido. Aún así, agradecieron a Midoriko por haber hecho lo que fuera aquello.

Desde la cima de la colina, Midoriko y Kirara apreciaron lo distinto que se sentía el ambiente ahora, y la purificadora dentro de sí estaba contenta de que aquel lugar estuviese tan escondido, pues era de los pocos que aún la guerra no había alcanzado. Y así, partieron a sus andanzas.

De pronto, una llovizna se hizo presente.

* * *

Varios paisajes por los que habían transitados eran horripilantes, dado que la guerra por el poder teñía de violencia y sangre los alrededores. La escasez hacía de las suyas matando de hambre a las personas, asimismo la mentalidad sucia y la avaricia en el corazón humano aportaban lo suyo. A pesar de todo eso, Midoriko poseía una fuerte creencia en la trascendencia y evolución, que el hombre podía llegar a convivir si limpiaba su corazón. O al menos sosegarlo ante tanto maltrecho.

A sus ojos, las criaturas sobrenaturales no eran culpables de existir, justo por esa razón había desarrollado su técnica; la cual se basaba en «purificar» y no en «aniquilar» el alma de los demonios, ya que aquello haría que se desequilibrase el mundo. Después de todo, cualquier forma de vida existente tenía el mismo derecho estar allí, la cuestión era cómo lograr una coexistencia para tan distintas razas y formas de vida en aquel ecosistema.

Y sin embargo la sacerdotisa era implacable en aquella tarea; no flaqueaba ante un adversario.

A su paso, Midoriko y Kirara tuvieron varias peleas extenuantes de las cuales lograron salir victoriosas. Continuaron su peregrinación durante varios días, así pues, al llegar la noche pararon para buscar un sitio donde pernoctar, que tuvo lugar en el corazón de un bosque. No encendieron ninguna fogata, puesto que llamaba la atención de los monstruos o personas que sólo buscaban robar y matar, además había luna llena por lo que no estaba del todo oscuro. Así que allí, entre la lozanía de la naturaleza descansaban, Midoriko se acomodó a los pies de un gran árbol, sentada, ni siquiera intentó quitarse su armadura ya que si algo se presentaba supondría un error. Kirara se le pegó a un lado, cerró los ojos en busca de descanso, pero al mismo tiempo con los sentidos despiertos ante su alrededor.

No había sueños en las mentes de aquellas dos criaturas que dormitaban, tan sólo el susurro de la conciencia manteniéndolas más aquí que allá.

Midoriko era una persona que hablaba poco, dado que era más de actuar ante lo que veían sus ojos. Había nacido con un «sexto sentido» que le hacía comprender la vida desde una perspectiva propia. Era esa misma perspectiva la que la llevaba a pisar aquel sendero de muerte sin la menor duda, era ello justamente por lo que trabajaba día con día. Y, era por ello que, su eficiencia en limpiar no radicaba en el exangüe ni sentimientos podridos, simplemente veía a su alrededor sabedora de valor de los seres, comprendiendo un secreto a voces que no llegaba antes los oídos ciegos.

Habían transcurrido apenas si dos horas desde que cerraron los ojos dispuestas a descansar sus cuerpos. Midoriko sintió una mala energía que se acercaba a gran velocidad, eran muchos. Kirara gruñó al percibir el aura maligna que las acechaba, se levantó y se puso al frente de Midoriko como barrera. Midoriko aceptó el poco tiempo de reposo, se levantó, sin desenvainar aún su Katana.

Oteó su entorno y se divisó rodeada. Habían por lo menos cincuenta criaturas intentando exterminarla. Todos demonios, muy fuertes, de los más fuertes. Con gran agilidad sacó la katana al tiempo en que los monstruos se le arribaron, Kirara arremetió contra ellos mordiéndolos antes de siquiera alcanzar a la Sacerdotisa. Midoriko por su parte concentró su poder y lo transfirió a la espada, su habilidad mezclada con los poderes sobrenaturales y la ayuda de su acompañante hizo que en sólo un minuto derrotara a diez de ellos. Pero mientras diez habían sido exterminados, sentía cómo se avecinaban más, debido al gran poder que se concentraba podía asegurar que eran más de los que se presentaron primero. Así que no se distrajo e hizo un calculo de cuánto tardarían de llegar; menos de tres minutos. Fue trabajoso poder separar las almas de forma tan rápida y purificarlas, hubo un instante en que casi fue mordida por la espalda, sin embargo cuando el monstruo estuvo a poca distancia, Kirara lo apartó y lo destajó con sus filosos colmillos. Midoriko sabiendo que faltaba poco para que llegasen los demás, recurrió a una técnica de doble filo: que podía ayudarla a acabar con los monstruos de forma rápida, pero también poner su vida en peligro; la posesión.

Por lo regular siempre que era requerido, poseía cuerpos humanos, esta era la primera vez que lo utilizaba en un combate con demonios. Así que se concentró, preparó su alma, su mente y dejó fluir sus poderes.

El efecto fue positivo, se apoderó de cada monstruo a una velocidad casi utópica, pero real, tan real que antes de cumplirse los tres minutos ya los demonios estaban todos acabados, sus almas purificadas y la maldad vuelta nada.

Miró al cielo y vio una abrumante densidad oscura. Era cientos y cientos de monstruos. No tuvo miedo, de hecho la adrenalina en su cuerpo hacía que el mortificamiento se hiciera a un lado.

—Si fueras otra criatura te diría que huyeras si lo deseas, como sé que no es de tus costumbres aprovecho para decirte que eres una gran compañera, Kirara. Hagamos todo lo posible por permanecer con vida. —Kirara gruñó una respuesta, transmitiéndole que así sería.

Al amanecer ya habían vencido todos los monstruos, tarea que les ayudó en la siguiente pelea. Pues la resistencia de sus cuerpos y la resolución de luchar fue lo que las llevó a batallar sin doblegarse sobre los próximos siete días y siete noches en un posterior duelo, donde una Midoriko exhausta, quien puso _todo_ en aquella lucha terminó creando y siendo parte una esencia que se materializó en una joya.

* * *

Dos niños, de nombres Sango y Kohaku, dormían plácidamente en el porche de su cabaña, la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos, el día había sido muy movido; entrenamientos y luego algo de juegos. Kirara, quien se hallaba mirando ambas figuras, pestañeó, se le ocurrió que no iban a despertarse pronto, por lo que decidió ir a hacer una visita.

Iba en forma de gatita. Su primera fase.

Durante su vida hasta el momento, había tenido cuatro dueños, contando a la niña que se encontraba durmiendo, su abuelo había sido el segundo, su padre el tercero.

Todos albergaban ciertas cosas en común, unas de ellas: un buen corazón, orbitaban en el mismo entorno y consanguinidad.

Caminó tranquilamente, se conocía el camino de memoria, pues a donde iba estaba la primera mujer que fue su compañera, a la que nunca podría olvidar.

A pocos minutos llegó al lugar, una cueva estaba frente a ella, entró, atravesando un campo que sólo algunos eran capaces.

Estaba un poco oscuro, había humedad, fósiles y memorias.

Almas sin descansar.

Miles de criaturas rodeaban el cuerpo de una mujer devorándolo; posicionados de forma circular, con intención de oprimirla, acorralándola. Un brazo se notaba mutilado, la armadura era inconfundible.

Su rostro único. Su esencia aún más.

Kirara recordaba aquella semana, esos siete días y siete noches donde luchó codo a codo junto a su primera dueña, ahora en ese momento, aún podía sentirla. Su esencia bañaba aquella cueva; una calidez pura que la arrullaba, por lo que se le quedó mirando un largo rato, emitiendo suaves ronroneos, así que cuando se echó cerca de la momia y cerró los ojos, el espíritu de Midoriko salió y le acarició la cabeza y las orejas.

Kirara se sumió en un recuerdo que, al igual que el espíritu voluntarioso de la Sacerdotisa, atravesaba el tiempo, cual huella imborrable de su paso por el mundo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _«_ _Cuando el tiempo avanza, nada puede volver a ser lo que era. Cuando los sucesos se desencadenan, todas las cosas, corazones, la tierra misma... son incapaces de cambiar de rumbo una vez puestos en marcha en una dirección en particular. Finalmente, nadie será capaz de evitar dichas consecuencias._ _»_

 **Chris Hawken** **—** **Arjuna**

* * *

Hace poco que escribo para este fandom, pero InuYasha me atrapó en mi infancia y, siempre me quedé a la espera de un trabajo «especial» para este personaje, Midoriko, quien fue de un modo u otro fue el hilo conductor de la historia. He ahí a lo que se refiere el título.

Por ahora sólo llevo dos historias referente a ella, de venir más ideas, seguiré realizándole más fanfics.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos,

Gene.


End file.
